An Uneasy Infatuation
by Umaguma
Summary: Temari heads to for the upcoming chunin exams and is once again paired with Shikamaru, but something is different about him. My take on their probable get together. Mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Infatuation can be identified as a temporary state of passion; short lived but breathtaking. The onset of many relationships begin with this state and when embraced can be overwhelming and euphoric, especially when the object of your admiration is not only receptive but an active player in the exchange.

* * *

Dry, there was a distinct lack of moisture in the air. It happens every year in the summer; the ocean winds that flow through the canyons loses its moisture as it makes its way towards Suna. The resulting airflow chaps the lips and leaves the skin cracked and chalky.

Temari recognized the dry atmosphere as she stirred awake. Her mouth felt thick and her throat burned when she tried to swallow. She reached for the almost empty glass of water at her bedside, the one remaining gulp bringing her immense relief but was far from satisfying her parched state. The skin around her mouth was chapped with a slight layer of residual oil that made her feel shriveled and pruned. She threw off the sheet for a blanket and headed to the bathroom to take a cool shower and replenish the lacking moisture.

Cooled and refreshed she immediately applied lotions to her whole body; several types were needed on a day such as today. She inherited her mothers' fair complexion, a rarity for desert dwellers, and although she was able to able to have a slight tan too much exposure to the sun without her lotions resulted in painful blisters.

She went to the kitchen and drank a full glass of water. She looked at the diverse selection of breakfast cereals but found her appetite lacking. On days with such heat she had little desire to eat, a full stomach was uncomfortable and decided to wait until she felt hungrier before she partook on a full meal. Instead she grabbed a slice of chilled watermelon from the fridge, relishing its watery sweetness.

Finally ready to go she grabbed a canister of water and stick of lip moisturizer as she headed out. When she opened the door a gust of dry sandy air flew into her house. She quickly closed the door to minimize the dust from getting into her living room. She let out an agitated sigh as she felt the full effects of the heat hit her skin; it was only 8am and already at least 90 degrees outside. One positive thing can be said of the arid atmosphere was that it depreciated the effects of the heat. The air immediately dried the sweat from her skin making the intense temperature more tolerable then the moist heat of Konoha, where the humidity leaves a sticky residue on the skin.

Konoha, why does her mind always fall back on that city? Ever since she went there for her first chunin exams she's never been able to get its taste out her mouth. At first her she thought her initial fascination was because she never visited such a different culture. Suna was so tense; the shinobi were tense, the citizens were tense and most of all her father, the then Kazekage was tense. But Konoha, one of the first things she noticed was that it had this laid back vibe. At first she thought they were spoiled from lack of battles but later found the apparent tranquility of the city was partially a ruse, to make it seem as if they weren't paying attention when in fact they were watching very closely.

Plus there was another aspect of the city she found attractive, she wasn't ready to even entertain the possibility just yet, but it was in the back of her mind.

Making her way towards the Kazekage building she wondered what her brother wanted from her, last night he requested that she immediately report to her in the morning.

She briefly knocked on his door then opened it; Gaara looked up from a paper in his hands and gave her a nod, wordlessly beckoning her inside.

"I have some inquires regarding the upcoming chunin exams from the daimyo, looks like he wants to now who's going to be in them, for betting purposes probably." He handed her the paper "Start packing your things, I want you to leave for Konoha and finish with the preparations."

"Of course Gaar…Kazekage-sama" she corrected herself as she took the paper, she was proud of his position and tried her best to respect it, despite her being the eldest. Gaara upturned his mouth slightly at the honorific, for some reason it was nicer hearing it from his siblings then from anyone else.

* * *

Giant trees loomed above; massive structures whose girth surpasses the average home in Suna. The trees soared overhead making the sky look like blue splotches in a sea of green, and the air was potent with the smell of fauna and pine. The sheer volume of the forest is as overwhelming to her as the emptiness of the desert is disorientating to one from Konoha. 

Slowly the red gates of Konoha came into view. Temari gave a relieved sigh; her feet ached and wanted a decent warm meal before she tackled whatever assignment was waiting for her. She felt the tingle of charka and immediately came alert, but continued to calmly walk down the road knowing her proximity to Konoha made it improbable that it was an enemy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an ANBU flash through the trees and she knew they were making their presence known for her. If they were going to do anything they would have done it already so she continued on towards the gate.

A concerned crease formed between her brows as she considered why ANBU chose to make their presence obvious. She wanted to believe that the increased security was due to the upcoming Chunin exams but her gut told her there was more to it. Her pace quickened as various scenarios flashed through her mind, trying to cull her overactive imagination she knew the only way she would calm down is with some real answers.

She reached the gate and gave the chunin guard a stiff smile, she was tired and the presence of ANBU unnerved her. The chunin returned the smile and gave her an understanding nod. He quickly flipped through some papers and checked her name off the list.

"The Hokage asked for you to meet her as soon as you arrived Temari-san." He said with a lopsided smile.

She warmed her smile and gave a quick nod. Slightly squinting her eyes she searched her memory for the chunin's name "Thank you…um…Izumo?" She guessed the first name that came to mind.

"Nope it's Kotetsu." he said with a smile to reassure her he wasn't insulted. "Don't worry a lot people get our names confused."

"Kotetsu" she repeated, taking note as to not forget next time she sees him. "Sorry about that, I'm still learning everyone's name" she said with an apologetic look. The man knew her name and she forgot his, it made her look bad and she hated perceived weaknesses, regardless if it was a seemingly insignificant lapse in memory.

She gave him one last smile and went on her way. She refrained from becoming outwardly angry but she mentally chided herself for forgetting his name. As a shinobi details were never insignificant, details were the difference between life and death. She shook off the self-doubt knowing it would irritate her further, making her attitude curt. She knew she had a reputation as being a hard-ass kunoichi and because of it people tended to avoid her. She didn't mind the reaction, even enjoyed it, but knew that the networking necessary for the exam preparations would be easier if she presented a friendlier vibe for the duration of her stay.

* * *

"Ah Temari, good you're here, come in." The Godaime gestured to the chair in front of her desk "Sit." she ordered. 

"Hokage-sama" she gave the women a deep bow of respect after closing the door, "Shizune-san" she greeted the Hokage's assistant with a nod and a smile. Shizune gave her and big happy grin as she left the office and Temari couldn't help but broaden her smile in return. Shizune was one of those rare people who had an infectiously positive disposition. Although Temari was fairly certain that even Shizune's positive outlook was severely tested by the Godaime's more irresponsible behaviors.

"ANBU made their presence known to me outside the gate" Temari said as she removed her large fan so she could sit down "I take it something's happened for them to tout their powers in front of allied ninja" she said with a raised eyebrow. She didn't want to sound accusatory but their presence didn't exactly make her feel welcome.

Tsunade smirked "Straight to the point, that's why I like you Temari." she leaned back into her chair "Don't take it personally, I have ANBU on high alert for security precautions."

"Precautions against what?"

"Recent events has made us weary of…well everything." She laughed, "with our preoccupation with the Atasuki I don't want other nations to get the idea that we're an easy target during the exams"

She was hiding something, with the Suna alliance stronger then ever it was unlikely that other nations would be looking to invade, unless she had doubts about Suna's allegiance. "I promise you that Suna will do everything in its power to assure the safety of all in attendance, much is at stake for Suna in the success of these exams. We also have a reputation to uphold."

"I'm not questioning Suna Temari," Tsunade assured "believe me your presence and cooperation will provide much for the moral of our ninja."

"Your anticipating an attack." Temari conluded.

"With the recent defeat of the Itachi Uchiha at the hands of Sasuke the Akatsuki have become desperate, we believe they will make their move for Naruto soon."

Temari frowned "Not a good tactical move to capture him during the exams, with such heavy guards it doesn't make sense. It's not like their trying to make a statement on their ability by overpowering Konoha, like Orochimaru did, they just want the Jinchuriki."

Tsunade gave a slight smile and leaned forward. "I didn't say they were going to make their move during the exam I said that they would make their move soon. As for symbolic attacks, well Orochimaru's more reverent minions are expected to make some sort of move during the chunin exams. But that shouldn't concern you now."

"Doesn't concern me?" Temari raised her voice in outrage, "I was instructed by my brother to make sure these exams go off without a hitch, any sort of attack during these exams very much concerns me!"

"Calm down, I was simply going to suggest that we continue this conversation tomorrow, It's getting pretty late and I'm sure your tired. Shizune arranged for your lodging." Just then Shizune came into the office and held the door open.

Temari gave the Hokage an exasperated look "When the guard said to immediately meet with you I assumed I would be filled in with what's happening"

"I did. I said what needs to be said to reassure you for now, I know it feels like I gave you a partial overview but please realize I bothered to tell you this now out of respect for the alliance. There will be a meeting at 8 am tomorrow, things will be explained in detail then. Dismissed."

Temari got up and bowed to the Hokage noticing her hands fiddling with something under the desk. She wanted to scoff but refrained out of respect. Whatever, she was too tired to care.

She followed Shizune to another office, this one was much smaller but somehow didn't feel as cramped as the Hokage's. There were various organized piles of papers on the desk, each with a small post-it with neat writing attached. Shizune picked up a pile labeled "Temari" placed the papers in a folder and handed it to her.

"Here you go." Shizune said with a smile "These are a list of guests who've reserved hotel lodgings for the exams. You need to assign each guest with a room, make sure you take note on their preferences and how much money they'll willing to spend. I wasn't sure if you knew where all the hotels in town were so I assigned Shikamaru-kun to help you out. Meet up with him tomorrow to get this started, it's due in 2 days. We've got a lot more things to do after this. Oh and I booked a room for you in the hotel you stayed in during your last visit."

Hotel accommodations? This is not what she expected to be doing "I thought I would be more involved with the security of the exams." Temari objected.

"Oh don't worry you'll be involved in a little bit of everything, we're giving you a well rounded experience. You're a jonin so you'll be involved in the high ranking meetings, like tomorrows. We're not trying to keep you out of the loop, it's just the Hokage wants things done right, and she's confident you're the woman for the job. You have a reputation of being a perfectionist and that's what we need."

Satisfied with her answer and flattered at the compliment she relented. "Alright, tomorrow at eight."

"Good night Temari-san, see you tomorrow" Shizune said with a smile.

"Goodnight Shizune-san" Temari answered not having it in herself to return the smile.

* * *

Authors note: 

I based the weather in Suna with what I experience in L.A and Las Vegas, NV. Dry air is the norm for Los Angeles in the late summer into fall, and summers in Vegas is ridiculously hot but tolerable because it's so arid.

I based Konoha's environment on the sequoia and redwood forests here in California. A must see for anyone who appreciates the wonders of nature, truly breathtaking. Although the humidity we experience in Cali is nothing like the mid-west, but I thought it was a good contrast to Suna's environment.

Please review; good, bad, correct me, advise, criticize (be tactful about it, no flames please), or whatever you want to say.

Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter barely mentioned Shikamaru's name, hopefully I've remedied that in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my car now! Wooohooo, no more payments!

* * *

The sun was setting by the time she exited the Hokage building. She began to shiver as a cool breeze hit her. She folded her arms together and hurried her pace to the hotel; she was hungry but fatigue overpowered the desire to eat. Right now all she wanted was a soft warm bed to sleep in. 

So Shikamaru would again be her escort here in Konoha. She always seems to end up with him; fighting him, saving him, or working with him. She honestly didn't know what to think of him. He was very smart and they had wonderfully engaging conversations last time she was here. He was unique; she never met anyone like him in Suna or Konoha, ninja, noble, or citizen.

And, she reluctantly admitted, the unspoken attraction. Temari blushed at the thought and tried her best to repress the feelings. Silly, your being a silly infatuated girl who's crushing on some…some younger, lazy, unmotivated, kid who happens to quirk some weird curiosity.

"It doesn't matter" she said to herself softly. She couldn't bother herself with such matters such as affection, lust, or whatever it was.

She knew that when he would meet up with her tomorrow they would exchange some light banter, quick battle of the wit in an attempt to outdo each other intellectually. That's what she liked; he tested her mind and made her feel alive. No, it wasn't an infatuation, just an intense desire to lose herself the mental stimulation.

The street came alive as she crossed into a main boulevard littered with restaurants and bars. Her stomach began to rumble as she inhaled the smell of barbeque, oh damn it why did she have to go on this street. Just beyond this street was her hotel and although she was really tired hunger was overpowering the desire for sleep. Maybe she should stop by the closest restaurant and get something to-go.

Resigning herself to her hunger she strode to café next to the Korean barbeque restaurant. Even though smell of barbeque made her mouth water she didn't want something too complicated, she decided a sandwich would be better.

As she approached she saw a figure leave the restaurant, waving goodbye to someone inside the before turning towards the street. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look up and stop, obviously looking in her direction. She turned towards him and realized it was Shikamaru, she was going to give him a smile and a wave but stopped when she saw something flicker in his eyes. Her breath hitched as he continued to stare, the look she couldn't name, it wasn't something she'd ever seen before. It was like he was a predator eyeing its prey, but it wasn't dangerous, it was just intense. Then it was gone.

She swallowed and approached, finally giving him that smile and wave in hopes of playing off what she saw in his eyes. "Hey Shikamaru." she greeted with her signature smirk, "How've you been?" The question felt awkward, but she was trying her best play off a casual demeanor. Whatever she saw it was gone and he was back to his typical aloof stance. He kept his eyes averted until she was opposite of him then he briefly flicked them towards her.

"Temari" he responded, gesturing his head towards her.

Talkative as ever, she thought. She took a moment to study him; he was slightly taller, his shoulders looked a bit broader, his slouch a bit…slouchier, and he smelled really nice. His scent was a little musty but sweet as well. Not a feminine sweet but a masculine sweet, kind of like men's deodorant without the distinct cologne scent. She then had the urge smell him up close, to cross the foot and a half of space separating them and take a long whiff. Her eyes focused on his neck area right under his ear, she imagined herself running her fingers across his shoulders and inhaling his scent from that very spot. She wanted to lick it, to taste that smell, to rub herself against it and…She was slightly light headed all of a sudden and felt herself shift her weight on her right foot for support. She needed sleep, or food, or she would end up passing out.

He watched her look at him then space out, which was very uncharacteristic of the ever vigilant Temari. He was about to make a smart comment on her unusual behavior, get her to flare up in anger, to see her face flush, jaw tighten and eyes squint in that precarious way that he found so endearing. But something was amiss, he then saw her sway and Shikamaru's brows furrowed in concern. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired" she said, she was light headed, but not exactly tired. Then she felt something, it was coming from down there….oh no. It happens so rarely because of her physically active lifestyle that when it does it usually takes her by surprise. Suddenly very uncomfortable she looked at Shikamaru tried to give him a reassuring smile but it ended up looking a weird wide eyed grimace.

Shikamaru was confused. One second she looked like she was about to collapse then she suddenly got this weird panicked look. Troublesome woman.

"I gotta go!" She exclaimed suddenly startling him from his perplexed state. She walked towards the hotels in very weird way, like she wanted to run but was reluctant to move her legs.

"Troublesome woman" he repeated aloud as he watched her stride off, noticing that her weird walk defined her shapely figure, making her hips swayed from side to side and her ass…he just couldn't take his eyes off her ass.

He watched her until she was out of sight, telling himself that he was simply making sure she was okay considering her off behavior. He sighed and looked into the dimming sky, he suddenly felt light and happy. When he first caught sight of Temari he swore he was having some allergic reaction to something he ate, a very strong allergic reaction that made his blood boil, breath feel heavy, and head dizzy. The world around seemed to distort; colors dimmed and sounds calmed, all except for Temari's figure, which seemed to illuminate the dull atmosphere around her. A genjutsu? No, he didn't feel any chakra. He focused on Temari, trying to ascertain if she was causing this state. He suddenly had this strong urge to grab her, which weirded him out enough for him to regain his focus.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the brief encounter; he admitted that maybe there was no genjutsu or allergic reaction, just his own physical response to her presence. He was getting new urges based on hormonal changes in his body; where he once admired an attractive girl with indifference he now admired an attractive girl with desire. He was smart enough not to delude himself; he was attracted to Temari, and while that reaction took him off-guard it wasn't surprising. He was however, confused on how to act after this realization; she was older, a higher rank, and from a different country, and he's never had strong enough attraction to anyone else to consider making a move. But based on his reaction to Temari just then, he wasn't sure he could trust his own body to resist making that move.

* * *

Temari slammed the door as she rushed into her hotel room, dropping her bag on the ground she dug through it frantically looking for her feminine napkins. She brought them, she swore she put them in her bag…Bingo! 

"Yes" she said as she gripped the tampon and ran into the bathroom hoping the damage to her underwear wasn't too severe. She undressed and looked down grimacing at the anticipated mess and found….not what she expected.

White? Why was it white? Did she have an infection? She's immaculate with her hygiene down there, there's no way. She took a tentative sniff, knowing that the smell could clue her in to weather it was an infection. It didn't smell bad, or "yeasty", but she's never had a yeast infection so she couldn't be sure. Wasn't it suppose to itch?

Confused, she decided that if this problem resurfaced tomorrow she would go to Shizune and ask her about it, 'til then she was going to get some sleep.

* * *

Authors note, somewhat explicit stuff under this: 

The white stuff is female cum, I was surprised when I first saw it on…hehe, but he assured me that it normal and prided himself over the fact it was there. It has a different consistency then his so it freaked me out, plus he hadn't cum yet. At the time I was 18 with some experienced and he was 22 and much more experienced so I took his word for it.

Keep in mind that this is fanciful fiction, I doubt that spontaneous physical response without previous stimulation happens, I've experienced something like that but I was thinking about having sex with a new boyfriend at the time. Temari's response was also a reaction to her thoughts, but without a previous encounter with Shikamaru to work with I don't know if it's realistic, but hey, I'm writing about drawn/animated characters here.

I read somewhere I think) that when a women is ovulating a their desire for sex increases and men are more attracted to women during ovulation. So that can partially explain the unexpected physical response to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Temari woke to the sounds of birds chirping, she remained in bed just listening to their songs. She took the moment to enjoy a moment of lethargy, knowing that the day was going to be chalk full of running around from one hotel after another to get the reservations assigned. 

She forced herself fully awake once she realized that she was drifting back into sleep. It was 7am already and she needed to get ready and head over to the Hokage's building. As she undressed for a shower she took a long look at her underwear, she changed out of the old ones before heading to bed and was still concerned about a possible infection. But it was clean, not a mark on it.

As she showered she thought about the day, making a mental schedule of things to do. First thing she needed to do after the meeting was find Shikamaru, she was anxious to get the hotel accommodations over with. She took a look at the folder Shizune gave her last night as she went to bed, it consisted of a plethora of various nobles, merchants, and avid sports fans vying for a chance to see some decent action. As she read on she realized that some had specific request; double room with a window facing the western sky, within one quarter mile from the bathhouse, in an area with an active night life and so on. She was a little peeved that she got this assignment, something like this is best suited for a resident of Konoha, someone who knows the ins and outs of the city, not a foreign kunoichi like herself.

Her mind wondered to the chance meeting with Shikamaru the night before; the expression in his eyes and her own uneasiness towards the situation. She thought about how he looked; he was handsome or at least becoming handsome. She wondered what he would look like in a few years, the way he was shaping up he would probably have little trouble getting the ladies attention. Maybe that was the case already, maybe he was courting other girls in town, and that brief glimpse in his eyes wasn't just reserved for her. Anger seamed throughout as her mind came up with various scenario's. And who exactly was he having dinner with last night?

And why was she reacting this way? God forbid she was jealous of imaginary suitors for this 15 year old chunin.

* * *

"The South meeting room." said a young female chunin working at the reception desk in the Hokage building. She was around the same age as Temari, was incredibly thin, reeked with some sweet perfume, and had an immaculate set of nails that clearly indicated that she rarely or never partook in missions outside of the village. Most likely for good reason, she would probably be more of a burden then a help which would not only interfere with the mission but endanger lives. 

"And where's that?" Temari asked, a little amused with the girl who was more interested in her compact mirror then actually doing any sort of work.

"Up the stairs, take a left, third door to the your right. Cant miss it" She said in between reapplying several more layers of lipstick. She immediately straightened her back and thrust her chest out as a male jonin entered the building. "Hi Genma-san." She said tilting her head at a particular angle towards him. Temari stifled a laugh as it was fairly obvious that the girl practiced this pose in front of the mirror. We all have our ways of luring men in; hers was a little more make-up then usual and cutesy poses that in turn attracted men who liked what Temari considered high-maintenance women.

Temari never liked make-up, she only wore it when she needed; events, missions or the such. Otherwise make up was simply too uncomfortable to wear for everyday use, it made her face itch every time she applied foundation or powder and she had to refrain from the urge to wipe it off. Perhaps it's from being raised in such an arid and dusty city, where Temari was constantly struggling with the heat that make up often melts on the face and mixes with the dust creating a cake-like layer.

Genma responded with a roguish grin and Temari immediately saw why the girl was so determined to get his attention; he was really cute. He was older, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties, but his eyes betrayed a youthful and charming nature, his eyebrows were defined and arched slightly with his expression, and that senbon hanging languidly from his mouth screamed 'I'm cool.'

"Good morning Temari." Genma greeted, "You headed to the morning meeting in South?" he asked with a gesture towards the stairs.

"Yeah." Temari responded noticing the chunin at the desk give her a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

"So am I, I'll walk with you."

Temari gave him a smile and a nod then headed to the designated room. Not wanting an uncomfortable silence she decided to fill the minutes with some small talk.

"You realize that chunin was pretty disappointed when you didn't pay her much attention" she started, might as well be a little more informal with him, she was always a little curious about other ninjas personal lives, since she herself didn't really have one.

"Hah, yeah Kira is a cute kid, would have been more into her if I was a little younger, but I'm starting to find myself going for women a little closer to my age. Been there, done that."

"Sounds like you're looking to settle"

"I don't know about that, maybe, but not in a marriage and children sort of way." He shrugged "I honestly don't know how some shinobi do it, have a family and continue on with their job. It takes guts that I don't have. But I suppose I'm just more mindful of who I spend my time with."

"Someone more mature." she ventured to keep the conversation going; she was genuinely curious and wanted him to continue.

"I don't know if that's the right term, she'll have to be a shinobi, or someone who can accept that one day I might not come home. Be good in bed," he said with a lopsided grin, "and we gotta click, be able to get along with minimal effort. I'm old and I'm done changing myself to mesh better with someone I'm seeing, it'll have to be a natural cohesion."

"What makes you think you'll find that, I get the feeling you've exhausted most of the kunoichi population already" she said with a laugh.

He threw his head back and gave a genuine laugh "Maybe, but I'm not limiting my options to kunoichi, there are civilians who understand what our job entails; besides there are some kunoichi on the market that I have my eye on."

"Sorry you're a little too old for my tastes" she said with a smile hoping he doesn't take it as an insult. A little flirting never hurt.

He laughed again and said "And you're a little too young, and from another village, that'll put a damper on the situation."

She wanted to continue the conversation but they had reached the designated room. He opened the door and she saw several shinobi in the room, one was already seated and two were getting coffee, tea or pastries a table in the corner.

"Hello Genma-kun, Temari-san," greeted Shizune with a big smile. "Temari there's some coffee and tea on the table, please help yourself to some fruit or a pastry." she said gesturing her hand towards the table in the corner. "Genma don't take all the doughnuts" she said with a slight lopsided smile, and Temari realized it was quite similar to the grin Genma gave her earlier during their conversation. She smiled to herself; perhaps Genma had already found that women he was talking about.

The room wasn't remarkable; fairly large with two large windows on the south wall. There were several rectangular tables pushed together to make a u-shape. There was a total of 7 chairs placed around the tables, situated so everyone can see each other with minimal effort.

The kunoichi taking full advantage of the free pastries on the table sat down next to Temari, she recognized her as the instructor for the second part of the exams, Anko. Temari took a moment to marvel at the assortment of sweets before her, some dangos, a donut, a croissant, a blueberry muffin, and a slice of coffee cake.

Genma laughed "You know there is fruit on the table too." He said to Anko, "You keep eating that you'll get diabetes."

"Ain't planning on living that long man, besides this stuff's the best cure for a hangover."

"Whatever you say Anko" Genma replied with a laugh, no point arguing the matter, she wasn't about to change.

"Don't you realize by now Genma that we all have our delusions about our chosen lifestyle. I'm perfect as far as I can tell, if I thought otherwise I'd be dead by now"

"Or a Jonin elite instead of a specialist." came a reply from Ibiki Morino, who until now sat quietly at the table looking over some papers.

"Like you should talk, you suck more then a two dollar whore. The only thing you got going is that ugly mug to makes the baddies sing like a canary"

"Okay, okay you guys lets not give our guest the wrong impression here" Shizune said with an embarrassed smile.

"Of course, we don't want our guest to report to her brother that there's any internal friction between jonin here in Konoha, we all got a reputation, right?" Anko responded dryly.

"I think we all know about your reputation."

"That's it scareface, lets take it outside." Anko abruptly got up causing her chair to fall back. Ibiki calmly regarded her for a moment before he opened his mouth in response. Just then the door opened and Tsunade walked in carrying a stack of papers. She coolly regarded everyone in the room and gave a pointed look to Anko who promptly lifted her chair and sat back down.

"I have a headache and don't have patience to deal with any petty bickering, do I make myself clear?" She said as Shizune handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you Shizune."

"So, let me see we're waiting on one other and then we'll begin. In the meantime Genma please give everyone a memorandum." She threw the stack of papers towards Genma who effortlessly caught them and began passing them out.

"One more Godaime?" Ibiki inquired as he took his copy.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Tsunade inclined her head towards Shizune who got up and opened it. Shikamaru entered with a look of trepidation, as if he was walking into an obvious trap. He looked around at everyone in the room, lingering briefly on Temari before he turned to Tsunade. "Godaime." He greeted in a monotone voice, "you asked for me to come here?"

"Yes Shikamaru, I've decided that you'll be involved in these meeting for now on. Please take a seat." She gestured to the one remaining empty chair next to Temari.

He nodded and took a hesitant step towards the designated chair. His brows were knit in contemplation as he took his seat. He looked up and said "I thought these meetings were for high ranking shinobi. I'm just a chunin and the rules state..."

"The rules state that any high ranking meeting is to be attended by shinobi of jonin rank or higher. However, a chunin can attend if they have explicit permission of the Hokage, permitted they will be a jonin within 3 months."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, something wasn't still wasn't right. "Chunin can only be promoted if they pass the jonin exams, which I haven't."

"Ah but the evaluation period for the jonin exams can be extended up to three months, thus the time allowance for your presence, it's just never taken that long to evaluate if the candidate is ready for a promotion. I think the rule was put in place a long time ago by high ranking nobility who wanted their inefficient children to become jonin on the first try, as to not shame their clan or whatever."

Shikamaru frowned. This was adding up to something he didn't like, he knew he was a capable chunin but wanted to become a jonin at this own pace. Not that he wasn't grateful that the Hokage wanted him to be part of these meetings, he just didn't like not being in control of his own destiny. He knew that one day he'll be a jonin, weather he was ready or not he wanted the decision to be his own, not to mention that being a chunin let him sleep in most of the week.

Best to take the bait and see exactly what the Hokage had planned so he can start working on a way to counter it.

"What makes you think I'm going to be taking the Jonin exams any time soon?" Shikamaru said with some with some annoyance he simply couldn't hide, especially when he saw some of the jonins in the room try to repress their smiles. He glanced at Temari to see if she knew what was going on. Temari also had an amused expression but was accompanied by a slight raised eyebrow, which he knew was her tendency when she was trying to figure something out. She gave him a quick shrug confirming that she didn't know what this was leading to but obviously found the whole process extremely amusing.

The Hokage leaned forward with a devilish glint in her eyes and her lips upturned slightly, it was her classic 'Read 'em and weep' look. Oh so ready and ever confident to play her hand she quickly changed her disposition from gambler to bad actress as she dramatically looked out the window and said "You see Shikamaru, there has been a very bad epidemic currently ravaging the population of Konoha." She paused and looked at him, waiting for him to respond.

Confused Shikamaru gave her a quizzical expression; he hadn't heard of any epidemic, what was she getting at here? He saw Shizune try hard to repress a laugh, rolling his eyes he decided to humor the Godaime and play along. "What epidemic?" he said in a sullen but annoyed tone.

"It's been identified as 'shoginitis'" she said dramatically trying to appear serious "it's unfortunately been attacking the best shogi players throughout the country. Just this past month 4 of our best shogi players have fallen from this terrible disease."

His interest perked a little; death wasn't a good thing. But considering her continued bad acting he didn't exactly buy it. "Who were they?"

"Amida Sato, Dai Watanabe, Jiro Kato, and Kiyoshi Sasaki. It's a terrible tragedy"

He rolled his eyes again, yes it's true they were some of the best shogi players in Fire country, but they were also the oldest, all over the age of 85. Considering the average age of those who play shogi he wouldn't be surprised if 3 more would kick the bucket this month.

"I've been unable to find a cure, and am afraid that it'll spread to others. Considering only those who play shogi have been affected, the obvious connection is the game itself. Therefore is the carrier of the disease. To prevent further deaths" she paused for dramatic effects "I've decided to ban the game of shogi and all items affiliated with the game. It's our only chance to prevent further outbreak of the disease. Starting tomorrow all shogi boards and pieces will be confiscated and burned, any who are seen playing the game will be detained to determine any contamination. Known shogi players will be watched around the clock to make sure they don't find a way to play the game. We must stop this horrible disease." She ended her speech with her head tilted upward and the back of her hand on her forehead, accentuating the bad acting.

Shikamaru's jaw was agape from the utter stupidity of it all. Shoginitis? Ban? 24/7 observation? Alright she obviously spent some time making up this story (hopefully not too much time) but what did it have to do with him becoming a jonin? "So let me guess, me becoming a jonin will stop this epidemic" he said dryly.

She shrugged, and said "You've got some brains on you so you might be able to solve it, but you're going to have to become a jonin to be a part of the meetings, otherwise it might never be solved."

"What makes you think I'll pass the test? Three months gives me just one try at it." the next jonin tests were scheduled right after the chunin exams which were a little over a month away.

Tsunade gave him a pointed look of annoyance as she explained "Shikamaru, you single handedly took out an Akatsuki, something that most of the jonin population could only dream of doing. If you don't pass it's only because you didn't put the effort into it." She then slammed her hand on the table making it jump "Enough of your procrastination, I don't have the patience to wait for you to become a jonin at your leisure. You're taking that test, your going to pass or you'll lose your shogi or whatever other game you chose to occupy your time. Do I make myself clear?" The tone in her voice left no room for argument; she was the Hokage after all.

Shikamaru took a moment to once again analyze the faces in the room. Anko seemed she couldn't care less, too preoccupied with her food. Ibiki watched with interest but expression remained stoic. Shizune and Genma were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing, and Temari had a pleased smile on her face, obviously enjoying what she was seeing. He looked back at the Hokage and shrugged, "Fine" was all he said.

Pleased with herself she leaned back and took a sip of her tea. "Alright then, now to the business at hand, Genma hand Shikamaru a memorandum please."

Temari sat up, more then ready to get some of those questions answered.

"Now of course I don't need to reiterate that all the information discussed here will not be discussed outside of this office, no matter what." She looked up and said "you can come out now."

Everyone looked around, no one had felt any chakra so the idea of someone eavesdropping without notice was concerning.

Seemingly out of nowhere Sasuke Uchiha appeared behind Tsunade. Ibiki, Anko and Genma jumped out of their seats, ready for combat. Temari gripped the table readying herself while Shikamaru's only response was a raised eyebrow and a quick glance around the room, as if looking for others to emerge. Tsunade smiled reassuringly turned to Sasuke and said "Sit."

Sasuke took a chair from the corner or the room and placed it next to Ibiki, his face remained impassive as he looked around, briefly nodding to Shikamaru, the only other shinobi Sasuke was familiar with.

Shikamaru returned the nod with a nod of his own and did his best to remain impassive. He was shocked at the appearance of the last Uchiha and his apparent welcome by the Hokage. He himself felt more then dislike for him, after all he and his peers went through to get him back, just to find out he left on his own volition. The pain of failure and feared loss of his friends, Shikamaru's jaw tightened as the memories flickered into his mind. Pushing them back into the recesses of his mind he turned back to Tsunade waiting for her explanation.

Anko broke the silence "What the hell is he doing here?" she said with obvious distaste. He spent the last few years as the pupil to her former sensei, a place she once converted, but was deemed too weak. She was thrown aside and left only with maddening dreams and the endless pain of a cursed mark.

"He's a Konoha Shinobi who has expressed his desire to come home." Tsunade said as if it were the obvious answer.

"But he's a criminal, he abandoned this village to ally himself with..."

"We all know the story Anko, however in the end his defection rid us of two enemies; Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. I've analyzed the data gathered from our ANBU investigations and determined he did not do any other crime, evidence has shown that he pointedly avoided murder even at the behest of Orochimaru. He simply carried out his word of revenge and got rid of Orochimaru in the process. If we can have one shinobi who carries the burden of Orochimaru's curse why not another?"

The last statement quickly quieted Anko, a feat in itself. Genma spoke up "So why the secrecy, if he's welcome back why has he been hidden from the rest of us?"

It all became clear to Shikamaru at the moment, it was obvious that he was the ace in the hole against their enemies. As far as anyone else was concerned Sasuke was still an enemy of Konoha. No one really expected him to come back and even fewer would think he would be welcomed back.

He glanced over at Temari to gauge her reaction, he saw her staring intently at Sasuke giving him an overall once over before leaning back in her chair with a slight smile prying on her lips. Shikamaru breath hitched and he quickly turned back to Tsunade to regain his composure. He didn't know what she was thinking; either she was amused at these turn of events or perhaps her smile was due to the fact one of the most attractive men in Fire Country just walked in. He suddenly had the urge to claim her in some way, to let everyone know that she was off limits. Problem is that he couldn't because she wasn't'. Still he couldn't fight the urge to display some small action to assert claim. Thinking that grabbing her hand may be too much, and will most likely result in some bad bruising compliments of Temari's huge fan. He settled for leaning towards her ever so slightly so it appears he's simply getting a better angle to look at Tsunade.

In the meantime Temari was ignorant that Shikamaru's movement was territorial, focusing more on what's occurring in the meeting. In truth her reaction was due to both amusement and Sasuke's looks. One couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was damn cute, but that doesn't necessarily qualify him for something other then eye candy. Besides she didn't think she could stand tending to the emotions of such a scared individual, it was too high maintenance. But still he was nice to look at.

The meeting was over by noon, after Sasuke made his appearance Tsunade went into detail about security concerns; who was expected to attack and so forth. So far the Akatsuki were the main concern and it was apparent that the personal security of Naruto during the exams was in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke will make his appearance at the exams taking the test along with Naruto. It was arranged that they would face each other at the final round, deciding that keeping them together was the best way to ensure Naruto's safety. Tsunade and Sasuke excused themselves after an hour and Shizune began going over the more mundane details of the examinations.

Throughout the meeting Shikamaru did his best impression of someone paying attention, using all his shinobi might to keep those eyelids open. If this is what high ranking meetings entailed then he better start thinking of a way to stay a chunin for another year. The only reason he realized the meeting was concluded was when the shinobi in the room began getting up from their chairs.

Realizing that he still needed to help Temari with the hotel accommodations he figured that they better get a bite to eat before they head out. Turning towards her he came face to face with Temari's chest jutting towards him; just inches away were perfectly shaped boobs that were a little rounder and a little bigger then any other boobs he's bothered checking out. She made a little noise, a combination of a 'humph' and a moan, as her body straightened out from the stretch he caught her in. He felt his face begin to warm into a blush and he began to panic. Really not wanting to be caught staring at her chest he turned away catching the eye of an amused Genma, who was fighting hard to repress a grin. Shikamaru did his best to convey a 'what do you expect a teenager to do when boobs are in his face' expression. Genma gave him an understanding look; can't blame a guy for looking.

* * *

"I've got the list of guests in my room, we should g over them before we head out and make the reservation. How long are the hotels open around here?" 

"Not to sure" Shikamaru responded with a shrug. "We've got 'til tomorrow to complete this, it shouldn't take too long just relax" he said before he took another bite from his ramen.

"I don't understand why I was given this assignment, I think I'd be more suited for defense, not playing 'gofer' for a bunch of guests" Temari said with more then a little spite in her voice, she was better then this.

Shikamaru sighed and put his chopsticks down. He really didn't want to deal with an annoyed Temari for the next 3 weeks. "You're not being overlooked. We're perfectly aware of your abilities and you don't have to act so defensive, your not in Suna your in Konoha. If you haven't noticed this place has a certain 'females kick ass' quality ever since Tsunade became Hokage." He said the last part with a roll of his eyes.

"You and your sexist ways, you'd fit in well in Suna." She said with mild disgust. She hated the old world ways of Suna, while women have been accepted as fighters since the last major war but there was still a general assumption that a women's best weapon on the field was her vagina.

"Sandstorms are bothersome" was his only response. Why'd he even bother trying to comfort her, it seemed like with every compliment he came up with was interpreted as an insult. "Besides I don't think I could stand a city filled with troublesome women like you." He smirked, he just couldn't help but push those buttons.

Shikamaru waited for the fire, the heated expression and determination in her eyes, for her to jaws clenched and her breath to become deep and controlled. But she just gave him a sideways glance, eyes tinted with mild melancholy instead of fire. "You'd be surprised how passive Suna women are."

Taken aback by her out of character response he remained quiet. He watched as her chewing slowed and her eyes became distant. He remained silent and simply waited. Whatever he said hit a nerve, he took note; avoid the topic of Suna women.

"Will that be it for you then Shikamaru-kun?" the Ayaime asked, bringing Temari back to reality. Her appetite was long gone and she ate enough to last her 'til the evening. She promptly paid and got up.

"Come on lets get this over with."

* * *

"So we've got about a hundred guests to go over, it'll be a good idea to go over them all before we head out." 

Shikamaru plopped himself on the couch in picking up the closest page and briefly glanced its contents. He was suddenly struck by a huge reluctance to proceed with the work. He looked around the room and felt suffocated; it was a perfect day for cloud watching. Maybe he could get her to relocate to a more open area.

"You know we could do this part outside, get some fresh air and enjoy the day." Get some cloud watching in.

Temari gave him a annoyed look. "Your trying to get out of this aren't you"

"No, I mean it, we don't have to be here to go over a couple of papers"

Temari gave a long pause, silently contemplating the idea. It was a really nice day outside but couldn't help but be wary of his motives. She wanted to get this done and needed his help.

"As tempting as that sounds I think we need to get this done, its getting into the afternoon and I don't want to risk losing any of these papers to the wind."

Shikamaru outright grinned at her comment "Did I just hear you say you were concerned about the wind? Couldn't you just flip that fan open and have the papers come back to us?"

"Wind is not an easy element; my control over it is about impact. To command the wind to bring back a single piece of paper is a lot harder then it sounds."

"Your not one for subtlety thats for sure"

Temari sat down next to him and said "Okay, next time we'll go over paperwork outside anyplace of your choosing, but today we get this done in here."

Shikamaru raised his hands in acquiescence. He leaned back against the couch and began reading the paper in his hands. He liked his; they weren't fighting, they were hanging out getting some work done in her room. All alone in her room with no parents downstairs or teammates looking for him. Just him, her, and a pile of papers. Shit.

Nervousness was emerging from this realization. Chill out, get this done. "Can I have a pen?" Yeah make some notes, get this done. Get out of here.

Temari handed his a pen from the table briefly touching his hand in the pass. She watched in silent amusement when he blushed from the contact. So he did like her. Very pleased she smiled to herself. She was in control, this was her domain, he was blushing and nervous, she was older and…she's older. That's quite the turn off.

Settling down she decided right then and there that whatever crush she had was completely inappropriate and she needed to get her head straightened out.

* * *

An hour into the paperwork they neatly divided the guest list based on location. Starting from the northernmost part of town to the southernmost. Temari laid sprawled out with her leg propped onto the coffee table in front but her body angled alongside the couch. Her sides beginning to cramp from the uncomfortable position she nudged Shikamaru with her foot. "Move over I wanna straighten out my legs" 

"Woman I have no more room you've taken the whole damn couch"

"You've got a foot of space move it"

"I've not sacrificing my comfort for yours"

"You'll be comfy your skinny ass has plenty of room, move it"

"No can do, I was trained not to give into unreasonable demands"

"My couch. Move."

"Your renting the couch for the next 3 weeks it isn't yours."

"Fine" she said with a smile as she plopped her legs on his lap.

He froze. "What are you doing?"

"Straightening out. You didn't want to move and my leg was going numb."

She saw his discomfort and decided to raise the bar. She began to stretch out, moving her body to ease her cramped muscles. She knew the movement was quite provocative especially when her leg became exposed from her movement. She wanted him out, that boy who gave her that look the night before, the one who made her blood boil and her mind race. She was tired of his discomfort and wasn't sure if her actions would freak him out or make him respond in kind.

For Shikamaru's part it took a lot of control not to freak-out and jump away like a kid. He certainly didn't know how to handle this as a man, he didn't have enough experience. So he took a deep breath and ordered his body to calm down. He glanced at Temari who was preoccupied with her paper in her hands, but she did have a slight smile on her face. Ah he understands now. She was taking their sparring to the next level. The verbal retorts weren't cutting it anymore, they knew that dance too well. She made her first move to get him flustered, get him to crack. That wasn't going to happen. He let his eyes glide down her form noticing how much leg was exposed. Something caught his eye, a small scare on her upper thigh, not very big but still noticeable. Smirking he realized it was his move.

"What's this from?" he asked as his finger lightly traced around the scar. She jumped slightly and was about to retort when she saw his smirk, he had that look in his eyes again, not as intense but still there.

"From a mission about a month back, not too sure what it's from exactly but I haven't bothered getting it removed. It's not too noticeable." She said the last sentence with a stifled laugh. His finger tracing the scar was light and her body stiffened from the tickling sensations stemming from his subtle caress, she gave him a wary look but didn't remove her legs.

An eyebrow raised from her response. With a lopsided smirk he said "Your ticklish."

"Am not." She retorted, true she wasn't ticklish in the usual spots but her legs were really vulnerable. Hopefully he wouldn't figure it out.

Predictably he went for the armpits, but she deflected him and said "I'm not ticklish." He raised his eyebrows, true enough he did get her around her arms but he didn't hear that genuine 'I'm laughing beyond control' laugh he heard her stifle a moment ago. Smiling he went for her knees, lightly moving his hand against it she burst out laughing in response.

"Your ticklish on your knees?" He asked in amusement. Who the hell was ticklish there?

"No, no, stop hahah" she began fight back trying to kick him but be already was hugging her thighs attacking her knees. "I am going to kill you…hahah" her face was red from laughter, she couldn't stop.

This was too easy, Shikamaru though, that is until she got him in a chock hold.

"Stop" she said with deadly mirth.

He stopped, raising his hands in submission letting her know he wasn't going to tickle her anymore.

She slowly let go, moved away from him, stood up and began straightening out her dress. The mood had changed, the levity that encompassed them dwindled into an uncomfortable silence. He sat up on the couch and began picking up the papers that fell on the ground during their struggle. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

"We need to get this done." She said nodding towards the papers in his hand. He took a moment to study her before he nodded in agreement. Her eyes were still filled with mirth despite her serious expression but he understood that she needed them to stop whatever was going on from progressing. She was curious but she wasn't ready, and he probably wasn't either.

* * *

My thanks to those who read and reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"So lets start with the Northwestern most part of town and work out way down." 

Temari waited for his response and when she didn't receive it turned towards him. He remained silent, and while that's not unusual for him he also appeared slightly unnerved and reluctant.

'He's pissed' she thought. Something happened in that room, she taunted him and got the rise she craved but stopped it from progressing. She still didn't understand what she was doing but was enjoying the change. There were just too many factors that made the whole idea of pursuing Shikamaru a headache, age difference notwithstanding. Did he care? Was he just trying to get in her pants? Was she sending mixed signals? Does she even care about the implications or outcome of a relationship? One thing was for sure she wasn't thrilled about spending the rest of the afternoon with his grouchy ass, but she needed his help. 'I'm not dealing with it' she thought as she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not bothering to hide her irritability.

Shikamaru winced when he heard her aggravated tone. He noticed her ill temper since they left her room but didn't inquire about it, knowing full well it would involve a conversation that he wasn't ready for.

He decided to focus on their assignment, but became nervous when he realized that they were heading straight towards a part of town with an unsavory reputation. The Northwestern part of town was the traditional red light district, and he was heading straight to its major hotel with a beautiful foreign kunoichi. If anyone was to see them it would look bad, regardless of their legitimate reason.

Clearing his throat he looked at the spot next to her foot rather uncomfortably. "The part of town we're headed isn't the most..." he looked around nervously as he searched for the words "well it's tucked away in the corner for a reason."

Temari raised an expected eyebrow and crossed her arms, she was getting impatient.

Sighing he put his hands behind his head and looked up. Enough of this, if she was going to be a bitch fine, he was done explaining.

"Lets go" was all he said as he continued down the street.

They turned on the next street and she slowed down as she took in the sights before her. Her eyes widened as she saw women in scant clothing began vying for the chunins attention as he hurried his way towards the hotel. He turned to Temari and gestured his head up letting her know he was taking the rooftops the rest of the way.

She quickly followed noticing some leering looks from the male clientele as she jumped high. Landing next to Shikamaru she exclaimed "Where the hell are we?"

"The Northwestern part of town, also known as 'The District.'" he explained calmly as he jumped to the next roof. "I was trying to explain to you earlier but you were giving me attitude."

"Do you realize what people are going to think when they see us walk in a hotel together in this area?" She was tempted to ask him to go at this one alone but remembering the looks some of these girls gave him she thought otherwise. She didn't trust these women.

"Lets just get this done, in and out fast so no one thinks we're getting a room." He said calmly "Besides this is the first of many hotels. If we're going to get looks here we'll probably get looks at all the hotels we go to."

'That's not a very comforting', she thought.

"Here" he said as he jumped down. The hotel was hard to miss; it was gaudy red with a bright yellow sign that said "Empress Express" in the front. As they entered the lobby the strong stench of perfume invaded their nostrils and Temari nearly gagged. She typically wasn't adverse to perfumes but it was as if you took every single scent on the market and saturated the carpet with them. Walking to the counter a middle aged man greeted them with an amused and lecherous smile.

"A room for my young couple?" he said as he gave Temari a lewd look.

Not in the mood for men glaring Temari swung her folded fan down in front of her with a loud clank, hiding her body and giving him a dangerous look that said _Give me a reason to use this._

"We're here for the chunin exams, nine rooms to reserve." Shikamaru quickly answered taking out a piece of paper from his vest. The man made an 'ah' noise in understanding pulling out his reservation book from behind the counter. Shikamaru quickly went over the names and number of guests per room, got the receipt and left with Temari.

"That was disgusting" she said as they jumped into the rooftops making their way East.

"Every city has something like that, I doubt Suna's the exception."

The rest of the afternoon went without incident, occationally they received strange looks from the receptionist until they explained that they were reserving rooms for the chunin exams.

Temari took lead as she negotiated the prices and essentially getting the price range requested. Shikamaru stood back as Temari argued her point, at times convincing the receptionist that the hotel was in the wrong for asking their original price. She was a shrewd negotiator; using unwavering determination, at times confusing the receptionist or manager while feeding them information, tricking their minds until they agreed to her demands. She then had them promptly write up a receipt and left before they had the chance to second guess their decision.

Shikamaru's respect for the kunoichi rose significantly as he observed her negotiating skills. Never settling for the smallest defeat she came at them from several angles, feeling them out before finding their weakness and exploiting it. She was cunning and strong-willed and he loved every second of it.

Night emerged as they found themselves in the heart of the city and they decided to call it a day. They've completed almost half of their list and had all day tomorrow to finish up the rest. Tired and hungry they made their way towards the main street to get a bite to eat.

Unfortunately everyone in Konoha had he same idea, the city was anxious to start the festivities and every restaurant they came across was filled to the tee, with patrons waiting outside for a seat.

Temari ran her hand through her hair and sighed in frustration. She was hungry and her little room didn't have a kitchen so she was dependent on eating out. "I'm going to grab something from the corner market and head back, I don't want to deal with anymore waiting or walking."

Looking around to see if there was a less crowded restaurant he turned to her a gestured his head in agreement. "I'll walk you back."

Temari opened her mouth to decline his offer but stopped herself when she caught sight if him, her stomached tightened as she took a moment to stare. Damnit he as getting cuter and cuter every time she looked at him and a strong desire for his continued presence surfaced. "Okay." she said with a smile.

Shikamaru returned the smile and also took a moment to marvel; this is possibly the first time he's ever seen such a sincere and endearing smile on her face. "Lets-"

"Yo Shikamaru!" A loud and booming male voice called to him from behind Temari. Shikamaru looked up and saw a grinning Kiba waving both arms at him. "Dude come on, everyone's got the night off and we got the big table!" Kiba shouted. His grin widened when he saw Temari "Dude, bring the Suna hottie!" he said with two thumbs up.

Shikamaru ducked his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah all of us having night off at the same time is a rarity these days so whenever it happens Kiba likes to round everyone up for a get together." He looked up "A table's ready, we don't have to wait or go to the market, just head in if you want."

Temari considered, she was hoping for a quiet night but the idea of having food ready without the walk was winning out. "Lead the way" she said.

Shikamaru lead her into the Chinese restaurant directly behind her. Contrary to the outside appearance the interior of the restaurant was large, filled with round tables in the center and booths long the walls. Every single table and booth was filled to the tee, with several extra chairs placed around various tables to make room for more occupants. The room was abuzz from the numerous conversations and jovial atmosphere of its patrons. A group of young shinobi sat at the largest of the round tables, which could easily seat a dozen people. The rotating platform situated in the center of the table was already filled with plates of common food and was quickly being emptied by the occupants.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted waving them over, everyone looked over and simultaneously shouted warm greetings to them, except for Ino, who greeted Shikamaru a warm welcome but gave Temari a once over and averted her eyes with a snide look. She quickly stated whispering into Sakura's ear her who in turn gave her a doubtful look.

Clockwise to Kiba sat Shino, Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Choji. Between Tenten and Choji was an empty seat, Shikamaru waved down a waiter who was already approaching with one more chair and placed it next the other empty seat. Temari sat next to Tenten and Shikamaru next to Choji. A waiter came by and gave them their plates, chopsticks, and cups for tea.

Temari immediately began talking to Tenten who greeted her with a smile. Although they didn't know each other very well Temari respected the young Kunoichi for her formidable fighting style and weapons expertise, plus their personalities seemed to click.

Shikamaru took a moment to observe the occupants of the table; Kiba was telling Shino about a date, Naruto ate a large amount of food with questionable table manners as he listened to one of Rock Lee's impassioned stories, Neji ate in silence giving an occasional look of disgust towards Naruto's mess, Hinata also ate in silence as she listened to Ino and Sakura's conversation, also occasionally glancing at Naruto but with a more endearing expression.

"Where've you been all day?" Choji asked Shikamaru between bites of food.

"I was in the meeting this morning with the Hokage, and then was asked to help Temari with the guest reservations."

"Oh" Choji said a little too quickly

Shikamaru gave him a look and said "What?"

"Ino heard a rumor."

Sighing as he shook his head mentally readying himself for the probable irritation "What is it?"

Choji swallowed and said "That you and Temari got a room hotel together…in the District."

Shikamaru took a moment to glance at Ino who was busy talking to Sakura and judging by the excitement of her gestures he guessed it was more juicy gossip. Shaking his head he responded "That's how it works when making reservations for the exam, you have to go to the hotel."

"So you didn't…?"

Shikamaru gave him an exasperated look, appalled at both the stupidity of the rumor and Choji's belief in it, despite the truth of them actually walking into said district and hotel "No."

"Yeah Choji why would they need to go to a hotel" Kiba said putting his two cents in "when Temari's already got a perfectly good room? Geez, use your brain once in a while."

"What's' that?" Temari asked hearing her name through the buzz of the room.

"Nothing" Shikamaru said with conviction stating that this was the end of the conversation. He gave a pointed look at a grinning Kiba who gestured his hands in acquiescence. Kiba was innately aware of pack behavior and ranking males, and while he'll never admit it, in their little group both Shikamaru and Neji were the unspoken alphas.

After Shikamaru ate his fill he leaned back, sipping his green tea. He smiled as he watched Temari and Tenten easily converse, glade that she felt comfortable with at least one person in the group.

"So I heard you were designing your own weapons for your arsenal." He heard Temari ask. Tenten's excitement grew tenfold as she went into the intricacies of her designs and faults they overcome with traditional weapons.

To his left he head Kiba say "I've got fifty riding on that Shiro kid to make it to at least the third round"

"Hah, you should bet on me I'm so gonna kick everyone's ass!" Naruto said with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that why I got 200 on you winning the final."

"I'll take that bet" Neji calmly. Shikamaru quickly glanced his way, so Neji knew about Sasuke as well.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in shock "There's no one out there who can beat me, you couldn't even beat me Neji!"

Everyone at the table join in to discuss the exams, all excited about the upcoming events and festivities.

"I got this new dress just for the festival"

"I'm actually looking forward to this exam, I heard that the genin…."

"Is the Daimyo's going to have a dinner party beforehand?"

Bored of the conversation and more then a little tired of hearing the words 'chunin exam' Shikamaru leaned back and noticed that Temari was similarly disengaged from any conversation. Noticing that the tablecloth was long enough that it covered their legs he realized he had a rare opportunity to fluster his favorite kunoichi.

Keeping his eyes averted he placed one elbow on the table, keeping his other hand on his leg he leaned forward enough to get his hand under the tablecloth then onto Temari's leg. Wary of her reaction he lightly moved his hand down her thigh to her knee and off her leg.

No reaction.

Pleased, he did it again, this time keeping his hand on her knee, her only movement was a slight shifting of her leg, but didn't move her knee away.

Tenten turned to her and began asking her questions about some Suna dance, he felt Temari stiffen but still didn't make any move to remove his hand. Deciding to take it up a notch he began moving a portion of her dress aside until her leg was exposed up to her thigh. Skin against skin he lightly squeezed her leg as his hand slid from her knee up to her thigh.

Temari coughed and covered her mouth, trying her best to continue her conversation with Tenten. He felt her leg muscle flex but she still didn't move away from his hand.

"It's a…a dance" Temari said as she continued her explanation "for women, I mean it was originally meant mainly for womens eyes only. It was…developed to strengthen the muscles used during um, giving birth…labor." She said, internally cursing Shikamaru for his distraction. It was a simple enough question about a popular dance originating in Suna but she was having a hard time finding to right words, thanks to a certain shinobi's hand creeping up her leg.

"What do you mean 'originally meant for women's eyes only?" Tenten asked.

His hand was moving into her inner thigh and she couldn't help but widen her eyes and do a quick intake of breath.

Tenten noticed this and gave her a quizzical look "Are you okay?" she asked.

With a tense smile and stiff back she said pleasant but strained tone "I'm fine." She then smiled confidently as she crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together, successfully trapping his hand in her crossed legs.

He tried to pull his hand free but she simply tightened her thighs keeping his hand trapped. If he yanked hard enough he'd be able to get his hand free, but that meant possibly alerting the others at the table the location of his trapped hand. The troublesome women had him at check.

He briefly looked around the table as he considered his options. He was tempted to use his shadow imitation but was wary of anyone noticing the use of chakra at the table, namely the ever vigilant Neji, who was already giving him a suspicious eye.

He then waited patiently for Temari to release his hand he realized after several minutes it wasn't going to happen. Leaning towards her he whispered in her ear "My hand is going numb."

She looked at him with a smug smile, shrugged, and turned back to her conversation.

"So how come you were at the meeting this morning?" Choji asked Shikamaru, "I thought it was a jonin meeting."

Sighing he relented to the fact that he's going to have to play off a normal conversation despite having his hand between Temari's legs. "I'm going to take the next jonin exams" he said with distain.

He answered the question in a moment of silence and the whole table heard his response. "Really? That's great Shikamaru!" Sakura congratulated. Ino squealed out "Ohmigod, Shikamaru!"

"Dude what took you so long?"

"Your youthful intellect will prevail!"

"About time" Neji said with a slight smile. "When did you decide?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I didn't." He said honestly "it was more of an order from the Hokage."

Losing feeling in his fingers he began wiggling them in a vain attempt to get some blood to them. Temari suddenly burst out laughing and released his hand. Fighting back her grin she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure.

Free at least Shikamaru brought his hand to his lap, out of the corner of his eye he caught Choji's mouth slowly drop open. He must have seen.

"Um, Are you okay" Ino asked Temari with a look that clearly stated she thought Temari was insane.

"Yes," Temari responded with a smile still on her face. "I was just thinking how the Hokage got him to agree to the exam." Temari said with poise. In truth her response was more due to his wiggling fingers ticking her, rather then remembering the Hokage's actions.

Realizing that several people at the table were waiting for the story she responded "Sorry we were explicitly ordered not to discuss details about the meeting."

Dinner wrapped up as the dishes were slowly removed from the table and money was collected to pay the tab. Shikamaru waited for Ino to be distracted before making his exit, knowing full well that considering her mild antagonism towards Temari she would try to assert some claim by asking him to walk her home or whatnot. Not wanting to bother explaining his preference for Temari's company he quickly slipped from his seat as he grabbed Temari by the elbow, leading her out of the restaurant. Temari was forced to make a quick goodbye to Tenten whom she was in mid sentence with as Shikamaru lead her away. Noting the amused expression on Tenten's face she yanked her arm away as they exited.

"What the hell Shikamaru, are you insane?" she shouted in exasperation. "Why did you drag me away in mid-sentence and why" she lowered her voice to a whisper "were you groping me?"

"I was bored." He answered honestly as he headed down the street "I wanted to know how you'd react."

"Honestly if it wouldn't have alerted everyone to what you were doing I would have kicked your ass." She paused and added "And what about dragging me out of there so abruptly?"

"I don't know if you noticed but Ino was a little rude towards you."

"I did notice but frankly I don't care, I'm use to girls giving me attitude."

"I know Ino," he said as he waited for her to catch up "She was ready to make some move, probably ask me to walk her home or something."

"So why didn't you?"

He laughed, "I think it's obvious."

"Enlighten me."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and swung her around into an allyway. Taken aback by his abrupt movements she positioned her hands to knock him back but found that he stopped. Suddenly aware of his closeness she felt his hand slide behind her neck to cup the base of her head, tilting it slightly up. He was close but he wasn't pushed up against her, giving her a mere inch of space between them. Her hands went to his chest as if to hold him back but made no movements to push him away. She saw him look intensely at her, eyes focusing on her mouth as she felt her lips slowly open in a seemingly automatic response. He leaned down and brushed his mouth against hers, silently asking for permission. Responding to his gesture she closed the gap between them and completed the kiss, intertwining her arms around his neck and shoulders as she felt his other hand slide onto her hip. The kiss was slow and methodic, both exploring the newfound depths of each other as their bodies moved in harmony. Her leg inadvertently rose to bring him closer and he responded by gently moving against her in a slow grind. Her hands went to his hair pulling him in as his hand traveled down to give her rump a firm squeeze.

Their mouths separated and they breathed hard, both from lack of oxygen and the passion that encompassed them. They looked at each other fully aware of the warmth that was emanating from their embrace. She slowly started to let go, and he backed away, giving her a look of both apprehension and desire.

"I…" she said, trying to think of something to say. After a kiss like that there wasn't much to say or do, except maybe continue.

"I'll walk you back." he said quietly as he ran his hand over the top of his head.

They walked in silence, keeping a respectable distance from each other but never straying too far away. Both were intently aware of each others movements, occasionally glancing at each other with subtle smiles.

Reaching her door she turned with a hesitant look, she smile and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, eyes boring into her with silent questioning. He needed to know that it wasn't a mistake, that she wasn't mad or upset, and that she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

She paused and slowly ran her finger down his cheek and blushed, quietly giving him the answer he needed.

_Don't worry._

He smile and nodded, resisting the urge to kiss her goodbye he turned with a wave. "G'night" he said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sighing as she closed the door she leaned her back against it and slowly slid down to the ground. Touching her lips with a smile on her face she relived the kiss over and over in her mind. That is until she noticed something. 

"Not again" she said as she ran to the bathroom, quickly taking off her underwear she looked down hoping it wasn't her ever untimely and ultimately unpredictable period making its appearance.

With slight relief she saw it wasn't red, but she began to panic as she thought about now stronger possibility of infection. Sighing she decided that first thing tomorrow she'll give Shizune a visit to see if this could be checked out.

* * *

Authors note: 

I've never written a kissing scene before but it was really fun to write. I guess the rating is back to 'M'.

I'm not going to make Ino the badguy here, I'm simply relating how the best friend of opposite gender tends to be jealous of their friends partner. I noticed it was more typical for the girls to act possessive then the boys. This was a very common thing when I was a teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. If your not comfortable with it please don't read on.**

* * *

_She moaned in pleasure as he caressed her body. She laid there, naked, exposed, hands roaming all over her bare skin. She begged, needed, and wanted all that he could give so that she could experience a moment of true ecstasy, sensuality, lust…_

Temari woke in a sweat. She immediately threw her covers off but remained in bed, letting the air cool her warm skin. She laid still, feeling the tingling sensations from her dream slowly dissipated. She thought of him, of the kiss from the night before and the dream that still lingered in her thoughts. She let her mind wander into the possibilities that she let pass when she let him go at the end of the night, briefly liberating her mind from the restrictions of consequences.

Looking at the clock it read six o'clock. She got up, hit the shower and got dressed, determined to go see someone about her feminine health. She paused at the door, not knowing how long it would take she realized she never scheduled a time to meet up with Shikamaru, which meant he could appear anytime. She grabbed a paper from the side table and wrote a quick note and folded it. Walking out she closed the door stuck the note in between the door and door frame. Satisfied that it wasn't obvious to passerby's but still visible enough for someone standing at her door she proceeded toward the hospital.

* * *

Temari arrived at the hospital lobby half an hour later, stopping briefly for a bagel and coffee. Betting that Shizune was a work-a-holic she asked for her at the hospital reception desk. Sure enough Shizune arrive about fifteen minutes ago and greeted Temari with a bright smile. 

"Temari-san, how can I help?" she asked pleasantly.

Temari smile back at her, "Can we talk in private?"

Shizune nodded and waved for her to follow, walking though several maze like corridors they entered a well-kept medical room.

"So what can I help you with?"

Not knowing where to start she simply said "I think I have an infection."

Shizune gave her a concerned look "Where?"

"You know, down there." She said softly as if someone might hear her.

Shizune smiled and said "Don't worry, it happens. Here," she said as she opened a drawer and handed her a disposable cover "get undressed from the waist down and put this over you." She pulled out the stirrups from the medical table. "I need to get some supplied, I'll be back in ten minutes." She said as she headed out the door, closing it to give Temari some privacy.

Temari undressed and sat on the medical table putting her feet in the stirrups. She tried her best to cover herself and wondered if the vigorous washing she did during her shower would tamper with the results of the test.

Shizune came in a few minutes later with several items in her arms, she neatly placed then on a table next to her and started washing her hands. "So what makes you think this is an infection?"

"There was some white stuff on my underwear."

"Does it itch?"

"No."

"Smell bad?"

"No."

Shizune shrugged and said "Well let's take a look."

"I washed it pretty vigorously this morning; I hope that doesn't interfere with the check-up"

Shizune smiled "It's not that easy to get rid of an infection and that can actually cause more infections then prevent. The vagina has some important bacteria that keeps the more harmful bacteria in check, so you don't want to use anything except water" She put on her gloves. "Kay, scoot to the edge of the table."

Shizune quickly did the procedure and put the swabs into individual containers. After a few minutes she said "Everything looks fine but I'll need to take these to the lab to make sure. It'll take about fifteen minutes to run the tests, you can wait in here if you want."

Temari nodded and Shizune left, jumping down she quickly dressed and sat, looking at the various charts.

After about ten minutes of waiting she was starting to get bored, there was something about medical rooms that made waiting tedious. She got up and began looking around the room, peeking into several drawers out of curiosity. Band aids, cotton swabs, sterile pads, and gloves. Next drawer had lots of tampons, lots of feminine napkins, and lots of condoms…wait, condoms?

Temari paused for a brief second, she was shocked to find condoms, she never found them in any Suna hospital. Realizing she could get them if she asked she decided to bypass the embarrassment of asking and took a handful, stuffing them in her pouch.

What was she thinking? Was she really going to need them? Yes! Part of her screamed, after that kiss you know you want more. You want as much as you can before you leave town.

That was the issue bothering her, leaving town. It make her feel sick to leave, but this wasn't her home doubted that Shikamaru could make her feel like it was. There were too many looming problems ahead if she let this relationship progress; she needed to put those condoms back as to not tempt herself. But what if she needed them, wouldn't it be worse if she didn't have them? She stood there frozen, completely uncertain as to what to do knowing that Shizune could walk in any moment. Sure enough she heard a slight knock at the door letting her know that Shizune returned. She quickly sat down and regained her composure. "Enter" she said.

Shizune popped in and smiled, she looked at the chart in her hand and said "Your good to go, no infection."

Temari gave a sigh of relief, but was then struck with confusion. "If it wasn't an infection what could it be?"

"Well let me see," Shizune said as she sat down on the chair across from Temari "describe it for me."

"It was white, kind of creamy."

"It didn't smell right."

"Right."

"When did it start happening?"

"The night before last. It's happened twice."

"When you arrived."

"Yes."

"I don't know" Shizune said finally "it's most likely female lubrication."

"Excuse me?" Temari asked taken aback, wasn't lubrication for sex?

"It's normal; we have to stay nice and moist in there for everything to be fine. Sometimes we have a little more lubrication then normal and it leaks onto our underwear."

"But it's never happened before."

Shizune paused for a moment then said "Well it could be the change in environment, or maybe you were doing something that inadvertently caused extra lubrication. What were you doing at the time?"

"I was walking to the hotel." _'then I ran into Shikamaru'_ she thought to herself.

"And the other time?"

"I…was walking back to the hotel from dinner." '_and then made out with Shikamaru'_ she continued inwardly.

Temari froze in realization; lubrication, Shikamaru, kissing, it was all making sense.

Shikamaru gets her wet.

"Hmm, I don't know, but don't worry your fine and might just need a panty liner once in a while." She walked to the drawer with the condoms and opened it "Here, take these" and gave Temari some pads. She paused before she closed the drawer and Temari's heart skipped a beat hoping Shizune wouldn't notice the missing condoms, Temari felt ultimate relief when Shizune took out a tampon and condom then closed the drawer. "Take these too."

Temari hesitated at the condom "I don't need that." In truth she didn't know if she would use it or not, but she did just take a handful from the same drawer ten minutes ago and felt bad taking any more.

"Better safe then sorry is what we say around here, besides it expires in three years you so don't have to use it anytime soon. I'm sure you'll have sex sometime in next three years." Shizune said holding out the condom

Temari took it and quickly put it into her pouch, careful not to let any of the ones she grabbed earlier stick out while she did so.

"If you need anything else just drop by." Shizune said.

"Of course, thank you. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his favorite cloud watching spot, he looked into the sky but wasn't paying much attention to the clouds, instead his mind was on a certain blond Kunoichi from Suna. 

He went to Temari's room fairly early, hoping to catch her before she headed out to breakfast. Disappointed that she already left he was about to leave when he saw the note sticking out from between the door and door frame. Grabbing it he read:

_Had to take care of something, don't know how long it'll take. I'll find you._

_-T_

As he sat there he let his mind wander over yesterday's events; memories of the kiss, her boobs in his face, ticking her, and having his hand trapped between her legs during dinner. He laughed at the absurdity of the situation and wondered how many people had a clue as to what was happening. He already suspected Neji had an idea, and Choji looked shocked for a moment when he pulled his hand back. Other then that he was certain no one suspected, although Kiba's sense of smell may have clued him in, but he was hoping the smell of food overwhelmed his olfactory glands.

He heard footsteps from behind and turned to find Choji walking up the stairs to join him. Shikamaru raised a hand in greeting and Choji wordlessly sat next to him, opened a bag of chips and began eating.

Choji broke the silence "How's it going?"

"Good."

"You left pretty quickly yesterday, didn't get to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I…had to go." Shikamaru said not thinking too much about a way of an explanation. There wasn't much to say except the truth and he wasn't about to start any troublesome drama between Ino and Temari.

"With Temari?"

"Hn" Shikamaru responded

"What's going on between you two?"

Shikamaru took a moment to consider this question, he actually thought a lot about it the night before, wondering what to say when people start inevitably asking questions. He figured he would deny it, keep them from delving into personal matters. But Choji, he wasn't everyone else, and he had witnessed the hand fiasco.

"I don't know" he answered, he wasn't completely honest, but didn't deny it either.

"She's older then us huh?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow." Choji said with a mixture of disbelief and awe; girls just seem so out of reach to Choji, so foreign and different that he didn't know how to act around them. And the idea of an older girl was more then a little intimidating.

"And you two have been close since the first chunin exams, right?"

Shikamaru turned his head to give Choji a confused look. "No we didn't speak or anything, only during our fight."

"Yeah but" Choji paused looking for the right words "Maybe since that mission to get Sasuke, you two just seemed closer."

Shikamaru thought about it, remembering the failed mission, her aiding him in his battle, and then waiting with him in the hospital. Did they get close? He was grateful for her support and saw them off at the gate, and his attention was drawn more toward her. She wasn't much different then, maybe a little more defensive about her skills, but she was a genin and not the jonin she is now, with a title that compliments her abilities. And she use to wear those short skirts that showed off those great legs.

Wait a second "How would you know? You were in the hospital."

He shrugged, then said "Asuma-sensei mentioned something about you two talking, he had this funny smile, like he knew something."

Shikamaru smiled as he thought about his sensei; of course he would see something before it's there. His mood became somber as he thought about how he would appreciate some of Asuma's advice right about now.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not surprised."

Shikamaru didn't respond, letting his mind wonder as he looked at the clouds. The smell of Choji's chips made him realize he hadn't had breakfast yet. Not wanting to consume junk food first thing in the morning he got up, said goodbye to Choji, and went to get something to eat.

* * *

Temari walked briskly toward her hotel, conscientious of the numerous condoms in her pack. On her way she passed several produce vendors selling various vegetables, meats, spices and fruits. She slowed her pace as the idea of some fresh fruit in her room became very appealing. 

Stopping at the closest vendor with a wide selection of fruit she began to browse the produce.

"Temari-san" she heard a male voice speak her name from behind, turning she saw Genma holding bag and going through various fruits.

"Genma-san" she greeted "Stocking up?"

He smiled. "Yup, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, just craving some fruit" She said pleasantly, she liked Genma, he didn't give off pervert vibes like that Kakashi.

"This guy has good strawberries." he said picking one up and holding it up for her to take.

"I'm not in the mood for sweet, I was looking for something a little more tart."

"Comon" he said in a mischievous tone, "You'll like it."

She took a moment to decide, she was fairly sure his flirting was playful fun, somewhat innocent, and not laced with any actual intentions. Plus she was sure something was going on between himself and Shizune.

Taking the strawberry she popped it in her mouth, nodded and said "It is good," she smiled "but it's not what I want."

Raising his hands in defeat he smiled then tossed her a green apple "Tart."

Catching it she began filling a bag with green apples, grapes, and two green bananas. Turning to the vendor standing behind pile of oranges she asked "How much?"

"Four dollars miss"

She reached into her pack, pulled out the money and a condom came along with it, falling to the ground without her notice. The older jonin beside her did notice and picked it up as she paid. Turning she saw a grinning Genma holding the packaged condom with a raised eyebrow. "You dropped something." he said with amusement.

Her face began to burn in embarrassment, shit she should have gone to her room before getting fruit. Rolling her eyes she said "It's not what it looks like. Shizune gave that to me."

"And why would Shizune give this to you? I wonder." He continued his teasing.

"I don't know, she gave it to me when she gave me these" she said pulling out the pad and tampon hoping to capitalize on the typical male aversion to the female period. "I told her that I didn't need it but she insisted." Temari continued "Keep it; you'll probably put it to good use."

He looked down and studied the condom in his hand, looking up he said "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with our resident genius?"

Her jaw tightened in anger, in a controlled and even tone she said "What do you mean?"

Pocketing the condom he said "Apparently Jiraya-sama saw the two of you enter a hotel together in our infamous District."

She stopped and glared at him "We were assigned to take care of the guest reservations for the chunin exams. Did he mention that we came out about 2 minutes later?" Seething in anger, the last thing she wanted was for rumors to start flying around about them, something like this was bound to rear its ugly head in Suna. The repercussions of a relationship was already making waves, and she didn't want to give those damn old men a reason to go against her brother's leadership.

"Listen, the rumor mill that is Konoha is usually just talk, and people know it. Its easy entertainment." He said trying to reassure her. "I just thought you should know."

She turned to him and nodded, her eyes guarded and posture ridged, completely on edge. 'Typical Suna defensiveness' Genma thought as she walked away. He's been in Suna a handful of times a few years back, and each time he felt like he was going to suffocate from the tension in the atmosphere; everyone was wary of each other and rarely made any moves to upset the status quo. He found it to be the antithesis of Konoha where the average shinobi appeared relaxed to the point of laziness, which more often then not was used to their advantage. She seemed so carefree before, more like a Konoha not a Suna shinobi; light banter even a little harmless flirting, and she never took his comments seriously. But that easiness was gone and now more then ever she resembled a Suna kunoichi.

* * *

Shikamaru caught sight of her walking away from the fruit vendor, a dour look on her face and a poised but determined strut in her walk. He saw Genma look after her with a concerned expression, and maybe a tinge of guilt. Why would he look guilty? Curbing the emerging jealousy he approached and greeted her. 

"Yo" he said in warily fully aware of her defensive vibe, making eye contact he saw her regard him with indifference. Confused and a little insulted he quickly turned glanced toward the vendor where he saw Genma, hoping to get a clue in to the situation, but he was long gone.

"I need to drop these off" she said in a curtly, lifting her bag of fruits she just purchased. He nodded and turned to walk with her down the street, noticing the extra foot of distance she kept between them. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but knew in her current state she'd either react violently or ignore him.

He was confused, he must have read her wrong last night and she wasn't happy about the kiss. But she wasn't this cold, this detached, she was warm, smiling at him and even blushing. Something happened between then and now. He needed to fix this, he wanted his Temari back.

For her part Temari was coping with the somatic repercussions of Shikamaru's presence and the combined realization that she needed to end this relationship before it progressed. Her heart was beating fast and felt a heavy weight on her chest and shoulders, making it hard to breath. Her head was light and felt like she needed to sit down. 'This is too much' she thought, all they did was kiss. Why did she let herself get close? 'I was deluding myself' she thought 'to think that this place would allow me the freedom to feel like a women.'

Romance is a foreign concept in Suna, marriages are mostly arranged and if your lucky your physically attracted to your husband. She escaped much of the restrictions placed on women by her high birthright, but as she grew older and began to physically develop she discovered that unless she completely abandons her innate femininity she would be regarded as nothing more then a distraction.

She rebelled, flaunted her developing body and shapely legs when she was younger because it irked her father so. Then Gaara became Kazekage and she changed, became more conservative out of respect for her brother. Despite his status she was still the eldest and still carried the responsibility of his care on her shoulders.

They came upon her room and she stopped at the door, without turning she said "Wait out here" went inside and closed the door.

Inside she placed the fruit on the table and went to the bathroom to throw away the condoms. Dumping them into the wastebasket she realized how numerous and visible they were, deciding not to chance anyone seeing them she took them out and placed them between her mattresses. It may be a little extreme but she really did not want anyone to see them.

She came out with the reservation list in hand. He was leaning against the wall with a distant look in his eyes, as though he was in deep thought. Seeing her emerge he straightened up and looked at her with a particular expression; he was hurt. Ignoring the pangs of sympathy in her chest she handed him the first piece of paper and said "Lets go."

She was ruthless when making the reservation, often criticizing the hotel for whatever faults she could find; stains on the floor, no waiting room, lack of professional attire, dying plants. Anything that was noteworthy of mention she verbally attacked. Shikamaru winced as she spat out her words like a bat out of hell. Yesterday she was somewhat belittling, which made the process amusing, but today she was just plane mean.

It was well into the afternoon when Shikamaru suggested they break for lunch.

"No." she responded matter-of-factly. "I want this done as soon as possible."

Ignoring his hunger he sighed and escorted her to the next hotel.

By the time they reached their final destination she turned to him, curtly thanked him for his help and informed him that he no longer needed to accompany her. Agitated by her continued cold shoulder he refused.

"What?" she said, "I know where the Hokage's office is. I don't need you anymore."

Her comment stung, she was lashing out and he didn't know why. "I helped in this little assignment I'm going to make sure it gets turned in." he rebutted, he'll be damned to let her get her way.

Turning away she jumped onto the rooftops and began traversing as fast as she could. Realizing that he wasn't having trouble keeping up she jumped high, unhooked her fan, opened it and swung, creating a cascade of wind. Landing on her opened fan she glided down and sped away.

"Damn" he muttered, he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Grabbing some wire he attached it to a kunai and threw it, successfully wrapping it around the end of her opened fan. Right as the kunai hit he wrapped the other end of the wire around a poll causing her and her fan to stop in mid-flight and fall.

Landing nimbly on her feet with fan in hand she crouched into a defensive position. He landed soon after and without preamble she swung. He rolled toward her in a slight angle, effectively dodging the onslaught of wind. 'He figured out how the wind moves' she realized. She crouched to jump away but it was too late, she was trapped in his shadow imitation.

"Let me go." she said each word slowly. She did not like being unwillingly controlled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He responded calmly.

"I need to turn in these receipts to Shizune."

"Then you better start talking, because she leaves the office in half an hour."

"I was asked to have it turned in today" she tried reason "I'm not going back on my word."

He paused then said "I'll make you a deal."

He waited for some response but all she did was tighten her jaw in anger, he continued "We go, turn in the receipts, then you talk."

"Fine."

**

* * *

**

They dropped the receipts off with Shizune who promptly thanked them and informed them that there was another meeting the following morning. They left the Hokage's office and walked back to her room in silence.

They came upon her door and she opened it but stopped abruptly, leaving it ajar. Turning she said "I'm tired, we'll discuss this tomar-"

Not waiting for her to finish her sentence he pushed her into the room and quickly followed. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, placed his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectedly.

Giving him an evil eye she contemplated retaliating. She shifted her weight and noticed he reacted in kind, 'He's anticipating my attack' she thought. His taijutsu skills have improved considerably since they last battled, and without her ability to utilize wind without causing massive damage she was restricted to close combat. Fight and lose or relent and talk. 'Checkmate.' She thought in defeat.

Unhooking her fan she set it on the floor. He watched her every move in silence, his dark brown eyes observing and analyzing with intensity similar to the one she found so appealing, but this time it wasn't laced with desire but with unapproachable focus.

"Talk" was all he said.

She looked at him and he saw the defeat in her eyes but he refused to relax his defensive stance, all too aware of her ability to take advantage if he let his guard down. She turned and sat on the couch and sighed but her posture remained ridged.

'Where to start', she thought 'my fucked up village, my family, or maybe how this all started.' Closing her eyes she tried to clear her head from the onslaught of reasons, it was overwhelming and unless she straighten it out she wouldn't make much sense.

"There's talk about us" she started but paused, trying to figure out where to go from there. She looked up when she heard him laugh softly.

"This village has rumors and gossip all the time; everyone's been talked about, everyone's been paired with someone else, especially if your shinobi. If you're late from a mission with a female partner, you'll come back to a surprise wedding party."

He walked over to the other end of the couch and sat down, keeping the whole middle section between them. He looked at her and said "But that's not the only thing bothering you."

"The repercussions of such a rumor making its way to Suna would be bad, not just for me but for my brother." She took a long breath trying to remain calm, this subject always made her want to hit something. "The council have been looking for a reason to overthrow Gaara. he only received the position because they feared him, feared that with father gone he would destroy the village. It's never occurred to them that he changed, that he began to care. And now that the sand demon is gone from his body they see no reason for his continued role as Kazekage."

Shikamaru remained silent; he watched her inner battle, her struggle to remain in control. He touched a part of her that she kept hidden for a reason, and inadvertently exposed a weakness.

She smiled bitterly "When my father died Suna changed. We returned and it was as if the whole city was holding its breath, maybe out of fear, maybe out of hope. When Gaara was appointed Kazekage it was for all the wrong reasons; he wasn't a symbol of hope but the personification of fear. It got the results the council intended, not one of them is powerful enough to hold the position themselves they hoped that they could wield their power through him. It worked, until he fought to protect the city." She turned back to him and smiled a sad smile. "Everyone saw his sacrifice, his bravery. At that moment he became the Kazekage the people needed. He was truly accepted and adored and because of that his power no longer lay within the will of the council. They're not happy about that. No one wants to lose the power; they're traditionalists who are afraid of change. Gaara's not, he wants more equality, more opportunity. They're looking for a reason to tarnish his reputation; what better way then to convince everyone that his sister's loyalty has been compromised."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, with a slightly upturned mouth he said "Your loyalty isn't compromised. The alliance between Konoha and Suna is strong."

"Konoha culture is tarnishing our ways, corrupting the mind of the youth with radical ideas." She rebutted "The arguments to distance ourselves are already being spoken by some."

"You worry too much." Shikamaru said simply "Worrying about possibilities is a waste of energy. From what I gather the damage is already done, the rumor may spread, and whether we discontinue what's going on between us or not, the outcome may not be that different."

She gave him a skeptical look, she wasn't convinced.

"From what you tell me this council wants power, and will take any opportunity to grab that it regardless if the information they receive is true or not.

"But why take that chance? If we can convince them otherwise, that the rumors are just that; rumors, it increases my brothers chance of retaining power."

Shikamaru shook his head and slightly grimaced, political intricacies always left a bad taste in his mouth. "From what I know of politics the easiest route to victory is never the obvious one; It's never about right and wrong and all information can be skewed to meet ones purpose. You look at their side and know they have hidden pieces to their plan, Instead of anticipating their move and react you make the first move, let them react. It may look like you're at a disadvantage but with proper strategy it all falls into place.

She smiled and looked down "Chunin exams." she said

"Huh?"

"That's how you won during the chunin exam" she said as she looked up in veiled admiration.

"Oh" he looked away as he remembered, "But you won." he said with a slight smile.

"Right, I had you at my mercy." She said sarcastically.

"I've told you this before I was out of chakra."

"But conveniently had enough to hold back eight trackers soon after."

"That was a different situation, lives were at stake."

"Oh, so you weren't taking me seriously?" her voice rose in mock anger.

He stopped and looked at her, levity was emerging in her expression and he knew she needed to move away from the heavy subject, but things weren't finished between them.

"Temari" he said her name in a serious tone, reaffirming his need to resolve their issue. She looked at him with defiance; she didn't want to do this right now. He looked at her, lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. She reacted at his touch with a flinch but didn't move away.

"Your not in Suna, there are no council members here, there aren't even any other Suna shinobi." The expression on her face showed that those facts didn't matter. Trying another tactic he said "What if we forget about everything, we dismiss whatever is going on between us. Would you be happy?"

Before she answered he moved closer and continued.

"What would you regret more; getting together and dealing with the repercussions or not getting together and wondering what it would've been like if you made that move?"

"It doesn't make sense for me to even consider the risk."

"But you did consider it, and you took that risk." He said with conviction "Tell me you didn't like it." He leaned precariously close and said "Tell me that you haven't thought about me since our kiss and I'll leave."

He waited, watching her shift her eyes away then back at him. She was so close, he could smell her skin, her hair. A deep seated desire to get even closer surfaced and he saw her react in kind. Her eyes focused on his lips, her breath became shallow and she shifted in her seat, anxious but reluctant.

"I can't." she answered, her voice barley above whisper.

He closed the gap between them, gently kissing her. Holding her breath she barely responded, moving her lips just enough to lightly touch his. When he pulled back she closed her eyes and pushed her lips together, as if trying to hold onto his taste. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a look of apprehension. He caught her gaze and held it for a moment before saying "You can't regret this."

Releasing all of her withering doubt she moved forward wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, focusing all her raw and exposed emotions into that kiss. He responded, eagerly returning the passion with a deep-seated need for more. Wanting to feel her against him he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close until she was on top, straddling him. Their grasp on each other was tight, their bodies and mouths intertwined, moving in a newly discovered ancient rhythm.

His hands explored the curves of her body, possessively running them down her form. She pulled off his vest and ran her hands down his chest, up his neck. She felt herself grind against him, pushing herself into every crevice and he respond by moving into her as she pushed her hips down. She moaned when she felt his hardened member rub against her clitoris through their clothing. Losing herself in the feeling she flattened herself against him as she tilted her head back, allowing him access to her throat. He cupped her breast and kissed her neck as she slid down into another grind.

Heat and pressure accumulated above her crotch and the sensation began to spread throughout her body in subtle warm waves. She leaned back and moaned as he opened the top of her dress, exposed her breast and kissed it. He pinched her nipples with his lips the moment she went down for another grind and she gasped, feeling the simultaneous sensations intersect then add to the pressure above her crotch. She went back to his mouth and they hungrily kissed as she felt his hand reach between her legs, exploring the feel of her through her underwear and unintentionally flicking her clitoris. She jerked in response, moaning in pleasure as the pressure increased dramatically. His other arm steadied her, keeping her from her grinding motion. She made a noise in complaint but quickly changed her mind when she felt his thumb very gently caresses her clitoris in a circular motion.

She focused on the pleasure, subtly moving her hips so that he caressed her at the right angle. After several minutes she pulled away from his kiss and looked at him, her expression passionate as the waves of pleasure began to intensify from his touch. She stiffened and jerked her body back, her hands tightened around him, grasping at him as she became lost in a pleasure she never conceived of. Her moaning grew loud and he pulled her forward, capturing her mouth with his own as she began to shrudder from the onslaught of sensations that encompassed her body. She stiffened one last time before collapsing against him.

"Wow" she said between panting breaths; that was a lot more intense then masturbation, even though he essentially did the same thing.

He looked at her with hooded eyes. He was turned-on to a point he didn't think was possible. He could not find the words to express what he was feeling; he couldn't think. While he himself wasn't getting pleasure the mere act of her orgasm atop of him was extremely sexy.

She looked at him and saw the urgency in his eyes, he needed his release.

She gingerly reached down and felt him though his pants, somewhat at a loss of what to do. She knew the mechanics of it, but her experience was lacking to say the least. Sensing her hesitation he ran his hand up her arm in reassurance. "You don't have to." He said

She smiled leaned forward and kissed him, pulling away she smiled and said "It's only fair."

He smiled back and pulled her flush against him, bracing her back he flipped her underneath so that he lay in top of her. He hovered above her, bracing his arms at her sides he lowered his head to kiss her fully. She responded, running her hands down his chest until it reached his crotch, she rubbed his member with more confidence. Despite the submissiveness of the position she felt more at ease, as if his command in the situation helped in her exploration of his body.

Temari had always been adamant about being in control, especially when it came to male authority. Wanting to prove her ability and dismiss their ego as being based on delusions of grandeur she never let her male counterparts order her around, unless their orders were validated by a higher rank.

And Shikamaru drove her absolutely insane with his chauvinistic ideas, she in turn constantly resisted it, partially because she knew it wasn't true and partially because of a strong desire to challenge him.

She pulled his body close and felt him grind against her, amazed at how effortlessly their bodies seemed to fit into each other, as if ever curve on her body was designed to accommodate every angle of his. She pushed him up so he once again hovered, moving her hands down she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and stuck her hand inside, anxious to further explore his body.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and groaned when he felt her hand wrap around his penis. She did several slow stokes and he bit his lower lip with a slightly pained expression. Confused she asked "Is this okay?"

"Don't stop" was his only answer as he seemed to force the words out. She smiled to herself pleased at the response. She continued analyzing the feel of his penis, hard yet soft at the same time. She looked at him intently as she maneuvered her hands, noticing the small changes in his expression as he seemed to struggle for control. It occurred to her then the power she had over him, from this simple act she was able to bring him immense pleasure, and if she were to go further…sex was indeed a powerful tool. But that wasn't the case here, the mutual longing and need accumulated to this point; where her previous desire for his mental stimulation was placated by their verbal jousts, this newfound physical need is now appeased by their intimate acts. And she wanted more, she wanted it all.

Fully releasing his penis from his pants she arched her hips up until the head pressed against her covered crotch. She moaned from the sensations, her body still sensitive from her previous release and her desire amplified as she felt him inhale sharply. She moved his member down to her crevice between her legs and she pushed up, her growing urges completely overwhelming her former desire to pace herself. Her breath hitched as the idea of him inside of her made her shaky with anticipation and she felt herself say his name. "Shikamaru" she said in desperation, she had to tell him about the condoms.

Hearing her call his name with such urgency he panicked and quickly raised himself off of her; he was losing control and did not want to cum in that region of her body, covered or not. The sudden loss of his heat and feel woke her from her burning desire and was able to regain her senses. 'Your not ready' she thought to herself in an attempt to regain control.

She looked at him kneeling above her with a large erection and somewhat confused look on his face. She laughed when she saw his expression combined with an erection, it just seemed so surreal at the moment. He looked at her and gave her an embarrassed grin; he was feeling pretty exposed and her laughing was making him self-conscious. "What?" he asked, not quite sure what she was laughing at.

She smiled and sat up, pushing him down with her hand as she did so. Her interest peaked; if he reacted that way from her hand how would be react if she used something different. The idea of what she wanted to do wasn't very appealing, but the need for his reaction out weighed her reservation.

He wordlessly allowed her to push him down on his back watching as she kneeled above him. She took hold of his penis and began stroking it again, closing his eyes he focused on the pleasure trying his best to keep himself in check. He was somewhat testing himself, hoping the longer he lasts in foreplay the longer he'll last in the actual act. His eyes shot open when he felt a velvety warmth swipe across the head of his penis and he looked down; he saw her smile at him and she did it again this time moving him a little deeper into her mouth. He gasped; he wasn't expecting this.

Absolutely loving his reaction she took him as far as she could without gagging, she was slow with her movement, applying some pressure and circling his head with her tongue as she rose. He moaned and she did it again just as slow and methodical. Getting use to the movement and how deep to go she increased her pace, after a minute or so she heard him croak out her name as he grabbed her head, pulling her away. Knowing what was happening she continued to stoke him with her hand as he cupped his hand over the head catching the cum.

The heat between them dissipated and they looked at each other; hair frazzled, clothing half removed, and both holding his penis. She started laughing again and this time he joined in, both feeling giddy and awkward. "I need to clean up." He said after a minute.

She nodded and got up, straightening out her dress as he headed to the bathroom. She felt happy. They made a huge jump in their relationship and it didn't look like it was slowing down anytime soon. Thank god she didn't mention the condoms or they could have…but really would that be so bad? She had lots of fun just now and he wasn't shy about exploring her body, bringing her pleasure. She grinned as she thought about continuing, then again a little anticipation isn't so bad either.

Realizing she needed to wash her hands too she walked into the bathroom and took over the sink as he finished.

"Happy you didn't back down?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you are." She responded. She said looking at him through the mirror. She suddenly heard a gurgling sound from her midsection. Looking down she realized her stomach was growling, reminding her that she hadn't had anything since breakfast. With his hands on her waist Shikamaru felt her tummy rumble and gave her an amused look.

"I need some food." She said with a short laugh.

"I need a cigarette." He responded dryly, he hasn't craved one in a while but right now he could really use one.

She gave him a curious look and laughed, "I thought you quit."

He shrugged. He did decided to quit, just hasn't made it a priority.

She smiled and moved out of the bathroom. She grabbed her pouch, tossed him his vest and they left her room.

* * *

Authors note: 

Too graphic?

I noticed that the rumor plot angle is used a lot by other naruto fanfic writers, not just in Shika/Tema pairings. I seems to work but I apologize to anyone tired of the 'rumor mill' angle. Lack of originality aside it's not a major issue in the story, just a catalyst for their coupling.

Nesha1 helped me think about characterization and I've come to the tenative conclusion that in trying to imagine how Kishimoto will bring these two together I cant think of a plausable senerio, or how he would approach it. I just feel like it's my flights of fancy and only the author can determine true characterization. So I let myslef have fun but try to keep some restrictions in mind.


End file.
